Departing Wishes
by suspensegirl
Summary: A CB oneshot if Chuck had gone with B to Tuscany at the end of S1. Some NS involved. ;p Please R & R! DDDDDD


A/N: Okay, so essentially…I am scared to death to watch the episode tomorrow. I have been informed of the complete recap already, as well as pretty much what will happen in the following week and significant clues as to what will follow after that. Essentially, I am hoping the eric/jenny cuteness will keep me sane until everything pulls together in close to the last episode. *sigh* This is killing me, and literally the only thing keeping me alive are my fanfictions and those that I read and review. God Bless CB fluff, cause seriously I don't know if I would be able to survive all these weeks without Gossip Girl and even with it now…without it. I mean, Chuck 'falling for' the slut he barely knows in the next episode and then being totally scammed in the end…as the only way for him to realize he needs Blair and then just barely losing her in the following episode? Not my idea of something to look forward to. *sighs* It'll all come together in the end, ik….but it is the freaking MOST painful thing I am going to have to endure this semester. *shudders*

Anyways, good news for you…I finished my first of two Beta jobs and my mind seems to be unlimited in its obsessive desire to come up with more CB oneshots…so don't worry, they will be continuously coming, when I focus my attentions moreso on the fictionpress way of thinking. ;)

This fic is a simple fluffy CB oneshot about if Chuck had GONE with Blair to Tuscany at the end of Season 1. I know I know…you would essentially all love for me to continue this type of thing. But it would pretty much just be all fluff all the time…and as awesome as that would be, I would like to focus on a story of substance. ;p So…please enjoy, and review! =D

…………………………………………

The words sunk into Chuck Bass so deep.

_The women. The partying. You will come back this summer a changed man…you can take my word for it._

Everything he had feared of losing…

It would be lost.

His cover.

The one thing that kept people from thinking the absolute worst of him. At least the people that mattered.

It would be gone.

There would be no one then that would care for him. Not Nate…or Serena. Not even Blair.

He had chosen his best friend over her before, because he hadn't been sure what these feelings were for that beautiful brunette that had so captivated him over the course of the school year. But now fear engulfed him. If she knew the _real_ him…the _real_ Chuck Bass, she would never look at him the same again. She'd look at him like he was some sort of axe murderer. He was _sure_ of it.

And he'd rather she despise him for the following months, perhaps a majority of the following school year. He'd rather that she accepted he couldn't commit, than find some sort of monster and refuse even friendship in the long run.

Besides, the dainty and so _not_ innocent looking blonde catching his eye was the perfect excuse. The _perfect_ temptation. She would no doubt be hanging around all summer helping with Lily's countless need for redecorations. He wouldn't be able to get away…at least, he would force himself to believe that was the reason.

**Ring-Bzz.**

One message from Blair Waldorf.

**Can't wait to see you.**

**-xo B**

Chuck exited the screen and thumbed down his contacts list on the phone, coming across Blair's name before hardly anybody else's. He could have just responded to her text, but in the midst of losing himself in his thoughts and catching sight of those foreign crystal blue eyes across the room…he had accidently rubbed against a few significant buttons as the phone slid back into his pocket.

His thumb hovered over Blair's name and for a moment, he felt incredibly guilty for betraying her in this way. He kept telling himself it was the right thing to do. That in the long run, it would be best…not only for his security, but for Blair's soon to be broken heart.

Not that her heart would break over this.

She probably didn't even love him.

He gulped, and the images from the wedding flashed through his mind. Her shining eyes gazing on at him as he gave his best man's speech. Feeling her delicate fingers wrapped up in his hair, and sensing the smile that was so evidently displayed across her ruby-rose lips as he kissed her. How she gasped and admired him as he requested taking it slow…

Though either of them could hardly keep their hands off each other the moment they escaped the beautiful ballroom.

He sighed. "Nate," he said, feeling completely idiotic for having called his clueless best friend in this moment of desperation. He could hear the giggles on the other end, and Serena's unusually perky voice as they choked on their mocha frappachinos.

"Chuck! How's Blair?!"

Silence.

"Oooo! Ooo! Is that Chuck?!" he could hear the struggle as Serena clearly failed at trying to snatch the phone.

"Yes, he's with Blair."

And so help him, if he wasn't sticking his tongue out to his giggly counterpart.

"Come on, Naaaaaate!"

"No!"

Chuck could only imagine the whole ridiculous setup of Starbuck's customers staring on at the amusing twosome.

He zoned out temporarily because of it.

And something happened. Something Chuck must've missed whilst getting lost in his own thoughts again—dreadful though they were—and Serena's entire demeanor changed.

"Ugh, _don't_ give it to me," she said, and Chuck's brows furrowed.

Forget that they were having their own conversation while on the phone with him, he _had_ to hear this.

"But S! You said—"

"Forget what I said! If Chuck and Blair are humping like wild rabbits, I do _not_ want to hear it via cell phone!"

Smirk.

Chuck couldn't help himself. It truly had become one of his favorite past times to annoy his dear sister by means of expressing his _physical _activities with said Blair Waldorf.

And the sparkle of Blair Waldorf was something he truly could never live without. Serena would be pissed, mad as hell if he ditched her best friend. And he didn't think he could handle if Nate tried to make a pass at the wounded Waldorf again, now that Miss Abrams wasn't his object of attraction anymore.

He gulped.

_The women…the parties…._

He scoffed.

_They would just have to wait. _

Click.

The metal gadget slipped back into his pocket.

Just then, he winced at the realization of a sudden pain in his opposite hand, and found that a small unnoticed thorn had pierced him. Those cursed roses…the same roses he had had every intention of throwing out just moments earlier. All but a single rose for the lovely…._what was her name again?_

He looked up and turned around. It had not gotten past him that that blonde tramp had glided ever so slowly out of the room. But she was gone now. Had vanished as soon as he picked up the phone to call Nate. _And good riddens too_. He could _not_ live with a bad seduction on his record…and forgetting the first name was a definite no-no.

_Maybe he'd just forget the women all together…_

He slipped past the girl on his way out, not even noticing the raise of her slim fingers to halt his retreating form. Bart and Lily were far too swept away in their own admirations too focus on his swift departure. He slipped into the limo, nodding briefly to his driver at the requested destination, and once comfortable, sped down to Blair's last text and replied.

**Down, kitty.**

**-xo C**

……………………………………………..

Giggles escaped her as she received her latest text from Chuck. And a wild smirk that she had no doubt adopted from the master himself. She sighed contently, causing a slight rise from the gentleman standing just inches away from the limo she had come in.

"What?" he asked, sounding far too gay for his own good.

Not that she was noticing anymore. Her eyes traced over the letters of _his_ message, as if he had hand-written it himself. It wasn't like she would _ever_ be interested in this Ben. But if he had so much as _tried_ to make a pass at her, Chuck would be up in his face like his life depended on it. Either that or a jealousy-driven passionate makeout session in the helicopter's small quartered bathroom.

Either she was okay with. It was a win-win.

Ben was still looking on at her in curiosity, and finally she looked up.

"Oh nothing," she said, trying her best to save her flirtatious remarks for the Basstard when he decided to show up. "Chuck just—he, well he said that—"

He raised an eyebrow.

"He's coming," she concluded, looking back at her phone before exploding into another fit of giggles.

Ben only nodded. "I see."

A few moments passed, and for all the propriety he had grown up with, he could not stand the silence.

"Blair?"

"Hmm?" she asked, quick to look up this time, her flowing curls swaying with her.

There is only so many times you can examine a text less than five words long.

"Are you still in competition for that jump-seat?" he smirked, dashingly, and her mouth dropped open.

Blair Waldorf was always up for a challenge, but she felt so out of body out of mind that she found herself speechless.

"A Waldorf never backs down from a challenge," the husky voice said from behind her. And before she could even turn around, he had his strong arm around her waist and she was sent into another giggling fit when he buried his face in her hair, nearly popping the elegant hat off her head.

"…unless she has a better offer?" she gasped as he teased a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"Precisely," Chuck mumbled.

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Uh…"

"Mr. Bass," he nodded, extending his arm once the jr. Bass adjusted his vision to the shortly employed Bass employee.

Chuck shook it with a smirk. "Ben, is it?" he asked, though he knew the answer without hesitation.

"Yes," he almost responded cockily.

It was the most arrogant Blair had heard him since she arrived.

"Has the transportation arrived yet?" Chuck asked.

Ben shook his head hopelessly.

"No," Blair cut in, playing with the edges of Chuck's colorful plaid vest, "but I'm glad you came early," she bit playfully on his left earlobe, becoming well aware of how quickly his resolve was weakening.

Ben turned away, unwilling to witness anymore of the excessive PDA. He should've known better than to guess Miss Waldorf was available.

………………………..

"Well?"

Nothing.

"Well????" Serena leaned farther across the table in the now abandoned coffee shop.

Nate sighed. "Nothing."

She huffed. "I knew you shouldn't have started talking to me," she grumbled.

He looked up at her, sporting his signature confused look. "Excuse me?" he asked. "If you hadn't starting talking to begin with…about how you had to talk to him and then why you absolutely refused—"

"I never said I wanted to talk to him, just that I wanted to know what he was going to say!"

Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" she smacked his arm teasingly.

His eyes looked daunting at first but then sparkled with the same teasing atmosphere she sported across her own face.

"What if—" she burst out laughing.

And he joined. "What?!" he laughed, finding it hard to form words and glancing down at the coffee, wondering if there wasn't more to this caffeinated drink.

"What if he ditches Blair?!" she placed both her hands over her mouth amidst the gasp, spraying a bit of whipped cream across the table.

They both froze, noticed the small mess and started laughing again.

"Why would he do that?! He's crazy about her!"

"But he's…CHUCK!"

They were still laughing, but the possible seriousness of the situation had managed to sober them up ever so slightly, and Nate reached into his pocket to dig out his phone again.

"He's not answering," he spoke gravely, after trying to get a hold of the Bass more than a couple times.

"Let me try Blair," Serena offered, pulling out her own phone, ignoring the 'why didn't you try that earlier?!' ebbing out from Nate's exhausted yet giddy expression.

"It's…uggggggh, ewwwwwww, gross B!!!" she exclaimed, allowing for the remaining Starbuck's customers to exit the premises.

Neither blondes decided to take notice of the glares directed at them from behind the service counter.

"Good, I hope?" Nate asked.

Serena glared at him. "Oh yeah…they're fantastic."

…………………………………………………

Aboard the Bass helicopter, Ben had successfully conquered claiming the jump-seat. He took the liberty to comment as often as possible on the pilot's flying. And every other member of the Bass staff followed suit by sitting as close to the front as possible.

But not even busy chatter and the whipping of the helicopter blades could block out _those_ moans.

..................................................

A/N: I hope I don't die more tomorrow…I've heard about the awfulness with chuck and elle and I am NOT looking forward to it. *gulps* But R & R this and I'll be happy!!!!! (for the time being…)


End file.
